


[Podfic] triple threat

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: 16 years old, you get your soulmate mark. somewhere on your body.well, percy woke up with TWO.this does not fare well with his nerves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] triple threat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [triple threat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721746) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 27:10
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/triple-threat_202102)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H9P64XxuTKXwdPpA3gkV9toSIxkD_fUu/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/644027481722109952/)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [triple threat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721746)
  * **Author:** orphan_account 
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
